1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non pull cord window blind technology, and more particularly to a blind body brake mechanism for large size non pull cord window blinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional window blinds can be classified into pull-cord window blinds and non pull cord window blinds. The pull-cord window blind uses a pull cord for pulling to move the blind between an extended status and a received status. The non pull cord window blind allows a user to pull down or lift the bottom rail, enabling the blind body to be extended out or received subject to the control of a control mechanism.
Although conventional non pull cord window blinds allow easy adjustment between the extended position and the received position. they are lack in a positive positioning design in structure, leading to a rebounding problem when the blind body is fully extended out or a dropping problem when the blind body is fully received. These problems trouble the user in actual operation.